Unintentional Stupidity
by blackraven23
Summary: This is what you get when Naruto lies about being in love, Sasuke takes him seriously, and the whole thing hits the fan in a brilliant display of Uzumaki impulsiveness and ingrained stubbornness. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Unintentional Stupidity**

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me  
I promise, I promise you I will_

_When your day is through  
And so is your temper,  
You know what to do.  
I'm always going to be there._

_Sometimes if I shout  
It's not what I intended.  
These words just come out,  
With no gripe to bear._

"The Promise" New Found Glory

* * *

"I love you!" The lie echoes around the room in Naruto's fear-ridden voice.

Sasuke stops, cup trembling in his hands. Its not weakness that makes him do this, he's never weak—it's inability. There's nothing left to succeed, and Sasuke's always been incapable of just living—he needs a purpose.

And Naruto knows that, in is own twisted way, these words will stop Sasuke from going. This unresolved, unaccomplished thing will stop him.

The same thing that makes Sasuke take that paper cup in his hands—he's finished, he's done what must be and so has nothing left—will not let him pass this problem unfinished.

And Naruto thanks whoever he must as Sasuke puts the cup down and just stares. Thanks Sasuke's OCD, whatever gods exist, whatever karma circles or witches' spell that the cup is down.

Only to curse it all again as Sasuke's lips lift in some sort of facsimile of a smile.

"Me too."

Oh, shit.

Naruto isn't aware of how to proceed from here. He's the number one surprising ninja—now he's even surprised himself. He guesses that it shows on his face and an involuntary squeak escapes, sounding almost like a very-high—"Really?" Sasuke's nod makes his whole body go numb.

Eventually, his body moves to knock the cup away, liquid hissing where it flies over his clothes and he's crushing Sasuke to him. It's just to mask the look on his face, and he hardly notices Sasuke hugs back.

He never goes back on his word and he doesn't want to as the warmth of Sasuke seeps through his jacket—he's surprised and he just got himself into the biggest mess of his life, but the surprise is replaced by relief.

Sasuke's alive and not going—that's all he needs.

It's only later when he's back in his flat, alone and the last of the shock fading off that he wonders if he made the right decision. Such a lie would only hurt more, he thinks, in the end, if things don't work out.

His determination shouts that he won't let it end, but Naruto can hardly lie to himself and he's no longer sure. He doesn't want to hurt Sasuke, but all he was really doing back then was protecting himself from the hurt that he would have felt if Sasuke had left.

Simple, he thinks. Think simple. Sasuke is here. He loves me. I told him I loved him as well.

It can't be that bad.

Right?

* * *

Of course, there's nothing better than Naruto making a complete fool of himself and dragging Sasuke along for the ride. Just for fun, dunno if I like it or am inspired enough to continue. The song had nothing to do with the fic... it just popped up and I was like, hey, this sounds like it, let's put it in.

Hope you enjoyed. Or didn't hurl.


	2. Chapter 2

_When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before._

_-_Mae West

* * *

The next day is hell. He hasn't slept well and despite several attempts to wake himself up (coffee and ramen should never, ever be combined, especially in the morning) he sits on the rail of the bridge half-conscious, butt slowly going numb as he waits for Sakura and Sasuke.

When Naruto sees Sasuke sauntering down the road, white hands in his white pockets and dark eyes on the ground, his heart beats loud and he's scared shitless, no longer tired.

He tried yesterday to figure out a game plan on how to go about this whole Sasuke-love thing, but if anyone knows Naruto, they know he's not one to think ahead. Ever.

Wing it, he thinks. You pretended you liked Sakura for so long after you stopped actually, you can fool Sasuke.

Somehow, though, he thinks that Sasuke won't be appreciative of endless pleas for ramen dates, protecting his honor from Kakashi or Sakura's insensitive remarks, or stupid attempts at chivalry. Not that Sakura was, either. Only, he thinks Sasuke won't believe it.

And then…

Then those dark eyes are trained on him and he stares back, frozen. Somehow, his face twists up into a smile and his hand is moving to wave before he remembers that he never greets Sasuke like that.

Instead, he crosses his arms defiantly and looks away, ignoring Sasuke as the boy stands next to him on the bridge without so much as a 'Good morning.'

Bastard, he thinks. Then there's the ever-slight tickling on his ninja sense and he doesn't have to look to know that Sasuke is standing right next to him. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and inwardly he starts to panic——and Sasuke is saying something—

And then there's Sakura. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Her voice is loud in the early morning and Naruto takes this opportunity to leap off the bridge towards her, away from The Situation with not-so-forced relief.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He receives his obligatory daily knock on the head without protest and while he's nursing it, cursing all the Gods for giving his delicate Sakura-chan that kind of strength, Sakura leads him by the ear towards the training grounds. Sasuke shoots Naruto a look that he studiously ignores as he trails behind.

Naruto manages to avoid talking to Sasuke while they take turns sparring until the end of the day. They don't even stop for lunch and Naruto swears he can feel his stomach starting to eat itself by the time Sakura proclaims their daily training finished. And then Sakura's gone and suddenly there are hands on his shoulders and he's being spun around to face Sasuke.

"Idiot. Just because you say something like that, doesn't mean you get to avoid me. What's up with you?" Sasuke's voice is hard like steel and it makes Naruto's head hurt.

Naruto wonders if he can tell Sasuke the truth, but he just frowns and says, "What the hell am I supposed to do, jump you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Don't be stupid."

"Then don't get all pissed over nothing. It's no big deal." He shrugs out of Sasuke's tight grip—it's giving him the willies.

"When you're being an asshole, I'll tell you. You do the same thing to me." Sasuke steps back and crosses his arms like Naruto and they stand there, tension palpable.

Naruto finally breaks it. "I'm just hungry, bastard."

"Let's get some ramen, then."

Not letting Sasuke see his happiness, Naruto sets his lips in a tight line and storms off in the direction of the ramen shop. "Fine. You're buying."

It's not a date.

* * *

Er, yes. Sorry. Didn't plan much after the very beginning... But if you're here, and still alive, that's a good sign. I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

_A man on a date wonders if he'll get lucky. The woman already knows._

_-_Monica Piper

* * *

Naruto slams his chopsticks nervously on the bottom of the empty bowl. He's finished three bowls fast but Sasuke's still on his first.

"So…" He murmurs thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. "Isn't this whole thing going to, um, ruin your plans of reviving your clan?"

There's a sudden sound as Sasuke jerks and chokes on a mouthful of ramen.

It is now painfully obvious that Naruto sucks at small talk and plans regarding future children should not be mentioned during eating. Naruto whacks Sasuke on the back as the boy attempts to cough up his lungs.

Sasuke glares at Naruto with watery eyes, cheeks red. "It's not like I plan on marrying you, stupid." He starts to cough again.

Naruto glares straight back, ticked but unsure why, and with one foot he shoves Sasuke's stool out from under him, sending Sasuke sprawling to the dirty floor. "I wasn't asking you to, bastard!"

Sasuke snorts, and Naruto hates how Sasuke can still seem so much more composed than him even though he's the one sitting on the floor. "I think I'd like to restart my clan with a woman, just, so you know, she'd be able to actually _repopulate_ it."

"I'd hate to be the girl who'd have to marry you."

Sasuke sets his stool upright and sits on it, dark eyes locked with Naruto's.

"Who d'you think is the girl in this relationship is, stupid?"

Naruto manages not to make a grin cross his lips as he replies, "I'm looking right at her." He's never been good at comebacks and cheers at his final success, but as Sasuke's eyes narrow to slits and his fist suddenly collides with Naruto's stomach, he decides he doesn't want to be.

* * *

The rest of their time together isn't exactly pleasant, and once Sasuke's finished with his ramen and pays—"Hey, you said you'd pay for mine, too!" "Naruto, you ate _seven_ bowls!"—they stand outside of the ramen shop in the cold air, entirely unsure of what to do next.

It doesn't feel like they've just been on a date, more like they've spent the last half-hour in an intensive mental training and that this is the part of the test that counts for the most. Of course, Naruto takes this to mean that they will inevitably have a Moment, which he is pathologically allergic to.

Sasuke steps closer, and Naruto shifts backwards a step.

Then he offers out his hand to Sasuke to shake, feeling a grin fight its way across his cheeks, thinking this is the only way to keep it simple, he was a bad date and they should just shake and leave it at that—

And Sasuke takes his hand, grasping it tightly, rough palms warm against Naruto's own, eyes dark. It's only then that Naruto realizes that Sasuke's shorter than him, physically less imposing than he was years ago, and Naruto experiences the ridiculous need to hug him.

He lets go of Sasuke's hand.

That came _way_ too close to becoming a Moment.

"See you later," Sasuke says with uncharacteristic acquiescence—this being the nicest thing he's said to Naruto all day—before turning and leaving Naruto standing outside of the ramen shop.

He did _not_ just want to hug Sasuke.

He did not.

But it's when he's back at home that he realizes what pissed him off earlier-- Sasuke's easy response to his jab at marriage, the way he just passed off their "relationship" as something unimportant, something to disregard and eventually forget. Naruto doesn't care for their relationship either, but its the unimportance that Sasuke subscribes to it that gets him, for it hits too close to Sasuke's disregarding him as well.

It makes it seem like Sasuke's planning to forget about it once its all over.

And it's just then that Naruto realizes that Sasuke doesn't trust him.

* * *

Er, yes. I feel that this is the part of the story where I tell you the truth, finally. I mean, not that it matters much, and you might have already figured it out, considering. But here we go. This was my planning session for this story (literally) about three months ago:

(At the top of an original story, largely ignored)

Something happens in which Naruto assumes that Sasuke is going to kill himself and Naruto runs to save him. Before Sasuke can do anything, however, Naruto holds him back and says the only thing he can think of that might stop Sasuke-- "I love you!" and Sasuke stops. However, Naruto doesn't love Sasuke like that but Sasuke likes him like that.

yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. anywaaaay.

That's it. So, now you know. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit number one is what the seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble-winged seraphs, envied. _

_Look at this tangle of thorns. _

_-Vladmir Nabokov, Lolita-_

* * *

He's cross with himself all the way home and slams the door behind him irritably, dropping his training bag on the floor as he kicks off his shoes. Muttering curses at Sasuke, the world, and ramen, he trips over a stack of scrolls as he moves across the studio apartment.

The light in his kitchen doesn't seem to want to turn on and he is forced to try and fix it in the half-light of the moon coming in through the open windows.

Instead, he misses a step on the ladder and falls flat on his back, blacking out for a few seconds before waking up again, nauseated and light bulb shattered into pieces next to his open hand. Unexpectedly annoyed, he leaves the pieces where they are and goes to bed, deciding to fix the problem in the morning.

In all the confusion, he forgets to turn on his alarm clock.

It's at nine-forty the next morning that he wakes up, four hours late, a loud crack exploding in the otherwise quiet space of his room. He sits up rather violently, still dazed, hand clutched around the handle of kunai pointing the wrong way.

"Who is it?" Naruto challenges, opening his eyes farther, but all that he sees is a blue and white bird sitting on the small kitchen counter, tilting its head endearingly.

He stares at it, confused, for a few seconds, before his eyes land on the time the microwave shows, and he trips on his way out of bed, knees cracking on the tatami mats but he's too rushed to care.

He's still running around the apartment, pants halfway up his legs and shirt dangling in a choking mess around his neck before he realizes what the bird is doing there.

"Mission, mission, mission!" He yells, running over to the little bird, which is still sitting on his counter.

"What is it? What do I get to do?" He reaches out for the bird, but it hops away, and he chases after it, still crying 'mission!', before it decides that he's too close and flutters out the window.

Still too happy about the mission, Naruto largely ignores the bird's obvious dismissal, and yanks up his pants, grabs his mission bag with one hand and his jacket with the other, sticks his feet rather messily into his shoes, and runs out the door. It's only halfway down the street that he notices he's forgotten his hitai-ate and he leaves his backpack in the middle of the road to go back and get it.

By the time he gets to the central command tower, the place is empty; the corridors eerily quiet in the late-morning lull. Most of the chuunin instructors are at the Academy, the jonin and above already out on missions, and the genin with their respective teams. He alights up numerous sets of stairs, mission bag thumping against his back matching his heart thrumming with excitement.

He bursts into the Hokage's office noisily, smile wide enough to outshine the sun, but the look on Tsunade's face makes him stop short.

"Mission?" is all he manages to squeak out before she motions for him to sit down. Something creeps up his back as he sits stiffly in the leather chair in front of her. "Did I do something wrong again?"

She shakes her head noiselessly, candy-brown eyes liquid in the morning sun. Her hands find a scroll on the desk and she throws it at Naruto, who slides it open and reads it as she speaks.

"This is a mission of importance, Naruto, to be completed in secrecy. Normally I wouldn't give this to a lower-ranking ninja, but circumstances require it. Circumstances also require that you _keep your mouth shut._ Don't tell anyone of it. Not even Sakura. Or Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes search the page, and then find hers, almost-shocked. "There's a traitor in the jonin?"

Tsunade nods. "He's just a suspect, but someone's been leaking information. I want you to watch him for a couple of weeks, but make sure you're not obvious. This is really _important_, Naruto," she repeats when she sees him staring out the window, thinking of the different jonin he knows, and he hopes its not one of the one he likes.

"Why didn't you get someone else to do this, who knows the jonin better?"

"I trust you."

The words send a strange warmth across his face.

"Plus," she says, "he frequents Ichiraku."

* * *

His legs hurt from running up trees and hiding in ditches at the end of the day-- "You were late, Naruto, therefore you have to be the weapon's retriever today!"-- but Sasuke's still there with him, dark eyes unquestioning of his lateness but somehow Naruto still gets the feeling that Sasuke wants to know. They both don't mention the day before, but it hangs between them, not audible yet still tangible.

Sorry, Sasuke, he thinks, yanking on the circle of the kunai, pulling it from the thick trunk with an audible _thock._ Can't tell you now. And he almost feels bad hiding it-- as though, somehow, his agreement with Sasuke is more important than the village's safety.

The feeling makes him uncomfortable, so he does the only thing he can think of:

"Hey, Sasuke, want to get some ramen?"

* * *

Hello. I despise finals week. But, then again, whoever likes it is vertifiably insane. So, there you go. And, no, I am not convinced about the whole Itachi thing. He should have killed Sasuke when he had the chance. Way more interesting than five chapters of talking. But, no more storyline ramblings. I leave that to Kishimoto. We are subject to his whim.

Oh, and thanks. You don't know how much it cheered me to read them.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_-One Republic - Apologize -_

* * *

They're sitting across from each other at a table in the corner of Ichiraku, Naruto facing the door, when the target walks in. Naruto takes a discernable interest in the man, which Sasuke ignores, still looking at his ramen.

And then Naruto keeps staring. Though he dips his head down every once in a while, he keeps looking back up.

And Sasuke can't help but notice.

Sasuke turns around to look at what's caught Naruto's interest but Naruto doesn't perceive this, too busy watching the man slink over to the counter to order. Naruto's still staring when the man turns around to look at him, but he immediately makes his eyes flash over to the cook, who stands close by.

"One more over here, old man!" He raises his hand and smiles so wide he can feel his cheeks hurt.

There's a tap on his shoulder, but he doesn't look over.

"What?"

"You haven't finished your first bowl, Naruto."

Naruto doesn't even look down at his hardly-touched ramen, but pushes it towards Sasuke, warm broth sloshing over onto his fingers.

He doesn't notice Sasuke staring down at his now two bowls of soup, confused, as the shop owner brings over another bowl of steaming ramen. Naruto digs into it with gusto, occasionally flicking his eyes over to the man at the counter, eating his ramen and talking with one of his neighbors quietly.

The words are almost lost in the din of the restaurant, and Naruto is so intent on catching them all he at first isn't aware that is Sasuke putting down his chopsticks and standing up, saying in a low, hard voice,

"I'm going."

He only notices that the seat in front of him is empty when the jounin at the counter looks over to him and he's forced to look away to see Sasuke's nearly out the door.

"Sasuke!" All thoughts of the mission go flying out of his head as Naruto jumps up to race after his "date". "Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke ignores him, pushing the flaps of cloth away from his face as he walks out into the night, a frantic Naruto close behind.

"Sasuke, stop! Where are you going? You hardly touched your ramen; you know, that's a waste! There are kids starving and you just leave your--."

Sasuke whips around and sets Naruto with a glare that makes him take a compulsive step backwards. "Don't go talking to me about responsibility, Naruto," he hisses in a low voice before turning and stalking away, leaving Naruto confused.

Naruto stares at Sasuke's fading form. "What the hell was _that_?" he calls after him, throwing his hands in the air. "That shit was so cryptic! What do you mean, 'responsibility'?"

Sasuke stops mid-stalk, before he faces Naruto rigidly, walking back as he hisses out the words, "What I mean by that, Naruto, is that you do not ask someone out on a date and then go and stare at someone else. Do you expect me not to care?" He steps up to Naruto's face, dark eyes level and unblinking, their noses almost touching, and Naruto can't bring himself to respond. Suddenly, his stomach hurts, and he hates the way Sasuke stares at him, as though he thinks Naruto is lying scum.

He is the first, but that's beside the point.

For some reason that he can't explain, his eyes go flashing over to the door of the restaurant, which Sasuke can't help but catch, too. Naruto searches for an explanation, but there's nothing.

"Fine." Sasuke's voice is tight. "I don't. Now, go get yourself another best friend."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's collar in one hand before he can get away, thoughts racing. Sasuke struggles with the grip, wrestling his shirt away from Naruto, but Naruto instead clutches his hand tightly.

"Stop. Wait!" Sasuke glares at him, but doesn't move. "Don't you trust me, Sasuke?" Sasuke doesn't speak and Naruto's stomach contracts painfully, and he's certain it's not because he's hungry. "Don't you?"

"Yes." The answer is so quiet Naruto can hardly believe it.

"Didn't I tell you I loved you?" He can't tell him more, he has a duty to the village, but he can't have Sasuke leaving. Not again.

"Yes."

Naruto looks down into Sasuke's eyes, too close to his own, and something lightly grabs his throat. He leans over, and Sasuke leans back. "Stop that," Naruto chides, and Sasuke freezes long enough for Naruto to press a kiss on his cold cheek. Electricity sparks up his spine inexplicably, making all of his hair stand on end. "Okay. Don't forget that." He can't explain any of this, not even to himself.

And with that, Naruto leaves Sasuke in the dark.

"What the _fuck_? Way to be fucking clear!"

* * *

Agh, its early. I think Sasuke wouldn't miss the chance to tell Naruto, essentially, that he was an idiot. 'Cause, of course, Naruto wouldn't get it at first. And besides, people sometimes say cryptic stuff (or it seems that way because you don't know all of the facts) in romantic stories, and I'm like, if you said that in real life, everyone would just be like... wtf?

:) Hopefully you've gotten this far, and if you have, I applaud you.


	6. Chapter 6

_It is said that for money you can have everything, but you cannot. You can buy food, but not appetite; medicine, but not health; knowledge but not wisdom; glitter, but not beauty; fun, but not joy; acquaintances, but not friends; servants, but not faithfulness; leisure, but not peace. You can have the husk of everything for money, but not the kernel. _

_-_Arne Garborg-

* * *

The next time Naruto returns to Ichiraku, it's without Sasuke. They haven't really been speaking since last time, besides Sasuke asking for ¥1,500 in return for the two bowls of ramen Naruto didn't even eat. (Naruto guesses that Sasuke's hospitality ends where Naruto's explanation does.)

He sits at the counter, idly twirling cheap wooden chopsticks in his fingers as he waits for his order, subtly searching the plastic shield over the food for the reflection of his target. Someone told him that the jounin would be here, but Naruto can't see him anywhere, and it's when he's beginning to suspect the man on the corner was a liar when someone sits down next to him.

Naruto starts, and tries to hide it, but the man turns and smiles at him in a way that a girl might describe as a leer.

But maybe Naruto is just biased.

"Sorry about that… What's your name?"

"Uzumaki."

"Fujiwara."

Naruto nods as the man points to Naruto's hitai-ate. "You still a chuunin?"

Naruto's eyes narrow. "Only until the next jounin exams."

Fujiwara laughs, throwing his head back, making his dark hair fall over his shoulders. "Oh, cocky, are we?"

"Confident. I'll make it." Strangely, this is easier than he thought.

"Yeah, well, I thought that way too the first time I took the test. Had to take it a couple more times before good sense got knocked into me."

"Still, better than being a chuunin forever. There's gotta be some good reason why so many people want to become jounin, right?"

"Ah, the perks are great. No more boring missions watering people's lawns and picking up groceries and whatnot. Always something to do with country security or something, which, of course, means there's always someone out to kill you, but it sure of a hell makes things more interesting."

"What about the pay?"

Fujiwara frowns. "It's shit."

Naruto grins.

Gotcha.

* * *

And then, one night, he comes home, particularly beat from training, and his door is open, half-off its hinges. He walks inside to discover his apartment desecrated.

It's happened before—sometimes the local kids dare each other to break into his flat just to see if he ever gets mad and 'lets the monster loose'. Generally they just throw some stuff around, rip up a couple of scrolls, drop some glasses and overturn his coffee table.

This time it's worse. There's graffiti on the wall in dark paint, scrawling words that Naruto doesn't even bother to read, and in places the carpet is ripped away from the boards underneath. His coffee table is broken in half, the tattered remains of his mission scrolls (the ones he _promised_ Tsunade he would finish in the next week) dusting the wood like snow.

Well, there's one upside.

His kitchen area is all but gone, the refrigerator flipped upside down, doors wrenched off and milk pooling around the broken remains. His bed is a mess of stuffing, and when he walks into the bathroom, he has to slam the door on the way out. The tiles are smashed, but that's the least of his problems—obviously, no one potty-trained the assailants.

He decides that it's not worth it to stay here anymore. And as he grabs his trusty walrus hat from under the mess that once was his bed, he wonders where he'll stay. He can't stay with Sakura—she's a girl, after all—and he doesn't want to stay with Kakashi. Who knows what the man will do to him in the night, probably hang him upside down from the roof with chakra like he did on the last mission. Iruka has a girlfriend and everyone else he knows lives with their families.

And he definitely cannot stay with Sasuke. Naruto isn't sure what makes him think this, but he can't deny it.

So, he makes his way to the red bridge, where he sits on the cool wood slats, pulling his knees to his chest and pressing his face against them. And, as the moon rises, he falls asleep.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for all the encouragement. x) Love it. Anyway, was in Boston/NYC area and therefore out of reach of my computer. So, I am giving you a present (of sorts, I suppose).

Now, does anyone understand how the quote connects to the story?


	7. Chapter 7

_I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind.  
Some come from ahead and some come from behind.  
But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see.  
Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!_

-Dr. Seuss-

* * *

The next thing he knows, someone is grabbing his ear and yanking him upwards painfully. His body tenses, and he reaches out to grab his attacker, before Sakura's voice, loud and clear, comes in his wrenched ear.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here, Naruto!" He opens his eyes to see a disheveled Sakura glaring at him, the pre-dawn light casting soft shadows.

His mind immediately flips to lying. "I was just… I wanted to be really early for practice this morning!" He hopes she doesn't notice the cold dew that's collected down his arms and calves.

Her green eyes narrow. "Wearing your sleeping cap?" She yanks on his ear and he lets out a cry of pain. "Naruto, you were asleep a minute ago, and besides, its 5 in the morning! Practice is at 8!" She pulls him very close to her, so close he can see the golden flecks in her irises, and the slight darkness under her eyes.

"Now, Naruto, you are going to _tell me the truth_ or I will detach this ear in such a way it never goes back on."

"Ow, Sakura, fine! Just let go of my ear!" Rather reluctantly, Sakura relinquishes her hold on his ear and Naruto rubs it tentatively. "Some kids broke into my apartment. They trashed it. I needed a place to sleep, so I came here. It's just for one night!" At her look, he continues. "I promise!"

"Why didn't you go to Sasuke's apartment? You know he has room."

Naruto suddenly gets very uncomfortable, something hot spreading across his skin. "I guess… I didn't think of him." He avoids Sakura's gaze.

"You didn't think of your best friend," she deadpans.

"He's mad at me!" Naruto suddenly says, and nervously continues when Sakura shoots him a skeptical look. "I thought he wouldn't let me stay or something, and it'd be weird to stay with anyone else, like Iruka cause he's hitched and you're a girl and Kakashi-sensei is Kakashi-sensei, and Shikamaru and Kiba and everyone's living with their parents; besides they'd never let me live it down and--."

He's abruptly cut off as Sakura grabs him in a chokehold and pulls him down the street. She only lets go when he complains faintly that he can't breathe, changing it to a hard hand around his arm.

"Jeez, Sakura, what's wrong with you this morning? Not get your beauty sleep or something?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just had a little trouble."

Naruto suddenly thinks of something. He looks at where they've come from, and says, "You were walking home from some guy's house, weren't you?"

Sakura just turns red.

Naruto doesn't have any time to make fun of her for it, because it's then that he realizes where they're going.

And promptly tries to run away.

But then they're in front of the door and Sakura's pushing the buzzer, chakra pins keeping his arm in place, and he can't run away. Damn that girl's strength.

And then the door opens to a very irritated Sasuke, whose annoyed expression only deepens when his eyes take in who is pushing his buzzer at 5 in the morning. Sakura pushes him towards Sasuke, saying only, "I believe this belongs to you. I found him on the bridge." And then she disappears down the stairs, leaving him to Sasuke's monumental anger.

And microscopic mercy.

Great.

* * *

Hello again! Seeing as how my absence was longer than I originally thought it was going to be, I wanted to, um, reward you? Plus, I was on a roll and this chapter sort-of finishes the last one, seeing as how there was very little Sasuke in it. Hey, wait, there's only a little Sasuke in this one too! Gyah! Sorry. Well, next time for sure.

By the way, does anyone else think that whole story-reader-traffic thing is kind of, well, stalker-ish? I mean, it's satisfied every question I've ever had about how many people read my stories, but it's really... weird.


	8. Chapter 8

_Everything in the universe goes by indirection. There are no straight lines._

-Ralph Waldo Emerson-

* * *

"Hehe," Naruto laughs nervously, hand compulsively coming up to scratch at the back of his head. "This is awkward isn't it--."

"Shut up," Sasuke brutally interrupts, grabbing Naruto by the arm and yanking him inside. "Its 5 AM. You woke me up. You will be quiet, understand?" he says, pulling Naruto down the hallway of his flat, before ripping open a door and shoving Naruto inside. "Now, sleep. Don't bother me."

The door slams shut behind Naruto and its only then that he realizes that not only is he staying in Sasuke's apartment—he's also staying in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto calls, facing the door worriedly. "Why can't I stay in the other room?"

"It's being remodeled right now." Sasuke's voice is muffled and Naruto can hear his footsteps moving away. "Shut up and go to sleep. We have to get up in 2 hours for practice."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Naruto jumps back as the door swings towards him, Sasuke framed by white wood. Sasuke advances towards him, dark eyes dangerous and Naruto backs away. But Sasuke doesn't let it get that far.

Grabbing Naruto's collar, he pulls Naruto to him and leans in very close. Strangely enough, despite being several inches taller than Sasuke, and despite Naruto knowing that he has never _ever_ thought of Sasuke more than just a friend, his heartbeat speeds up considerably and he (sort of) begins to expect something. He doesn't feel disgusted or even the slightest bit like he wants to hurl—it's awkward and he's worried that he won't—

Sasuke's breath is warm as it slides across his cheeks, and Naruto can't move as Sasuke reaches out and presses a hand softly to Naruto's mouth.

There's something strange about the feel of Sasuke's hand. It's very warm and tiny sparks seem to be spreading from it to Naruto's lips.

Naruto is too dumbfounded to move and when Sasuke releases him a second later, he can't think of anything to say. Not that he could have, anyway, seeing as how Sasuke just _jutsu-ed his mouth shut_.

"Finally," Sasuke mutters to himself, and then snaps the door shut behind him, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto tries to scream, but the explicative is caught behind his closed mouth, and as much as he pulls at his lips, there's nothing he can do to release it. He twists the doorknob, but its stuck shut and Naruto is quite sure if he kicked down the door, Sasuke would absolutely murder him.

Instead, he wanders over to the bed and lies down. Staring at the ceiling, he pulls at his lips, thinking about his strange reaction to Sasuke's closeness.

Naruto has been close to Sasuke before—many times, in fact. In bed when they've accidentally rolled onto each other's half, or whenever it's really, really cold, and Sasuke agrees to let Naruto curl closer, even though it breaks protocol, or when they have to hide in air shafts or together in hollows of trees, or even all those times they had to carry each other home after practice because the other couldn't walk, they were so exhausted.

None of those times even feels remotely similar to what just happened.

And its then that Naruto realizes.

Sasuke likes him.

Sasuke _likes_ him.

Naruto knows that he knew this, but it seemed little more than inconsequential at the time.

But now.

Now the full force of the admission seems to hit him, and he's spun around, confused, dazed and unsure on rocky, uneven ground. Equal parts convention and acceptance battle within him, creating a murky mess of his feelings. Each second seems to bring with it a new argument in favor or against, a new point to consider and Naruto doesn't know who to listen to.

Naruto presses his palms to his face, curling up under the warm covers. This is just too much for one morning.

* * *

I am so very very sorry. There are extenuating circumstances to my disappearance, mostly in that I lost my external USB drive that I could transfer my files from my laptop (where I write this) to the desktop, where I actually have internet access. So... I'm sorry. And I just noticed that this is the first part of the story in which it all takes place without a divider. My English teacher might say that this is a way of drawing attention to an important part of the story. Or not. Who knows? Even I don't. And the whole thing with Naruto being confused-- I think everyone has been there at some point. You have no idea how you feel, and something is pushing you to clarify your feelings. But what if you can't?

I just got done with _Twelfth Night, _and at this point, I love Antonio. Seriously. Such a cool character. Read it! Very very good.

Btw, does anyone even read these things?


	9. Chapter 9

_"We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves."_

_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

It's 7:30 AM and Sasuke is in his face. Literally.

"Naruto, get up," Sasuke says, voice loud in its closeness. Naruto's eyes open to a close-up of Sasuke's nose and his already-gelled hair pricks at his skin as Sasuke moves away. Naruto can hardly conceive to breathe, and he does not react at first, strangely, nearly enjoying the closeness, the fresh smell of Sasuke's shampoo.

And then Sasuke's gone, with a strange pang that Naruto doesn't understand.

Sliding out of bed, Naruto pulls his pants up about his hips as he wonders at this new turn of events. He tests his mouth and voice to make sure that both still work, and, satisfied at the results, makes his way to the bathroom to take a piss.

However, Sasuke is in there, brushing his teeth, and though they've slept in the same sleeping bag, under the same blanket, washed naked in the same rivers, hurled and shit and bled in each other's presence for so many years, Naruto is suddenly struck with an overwhelming sense of shyness.

Somehow he cannot make himself go through the motions—it's just too strange, as though he thinks Sasuke's watching. Already, a nervousness is running through his skin, his heartbeat thrumming through his skin, and every movement he makes, every sound he creates, is amplified by ten thousand. So, instead, he reaches for the spare toothbrush (the only one, he notes with some sense of satisfaction that has no place) he left there one of countless times before, and then over to the toothpaste.

It's too far away, and Sasuke picks it up seemingly without thinking and hands it over to Naruto, his other hand not even missing a brush. Naruto reaches out to take it, and nearly drops it when their fingers touch.

Sasuke shoots him a sideways look that Naruto easily comprehends to read, _Stupid, can't even hold the toothpaste correctly?_ Naruto glares back, even as his face heats up in embarrassment.

But despite his seeming normality, there's a jittery feeling in his chest that wasn't there the day before, that shouldn't be there, seeing Sasuke doing something he must do everyday (at least, if his fangirls' screams about his glittering teeth are anything to go by, although, honestly, Naruto thinks, Sasuke's teeth look exactly the same as anyone else's.)

Sasuke must know that Naruto is watching him—he is a _shinobi_, after all—but he doesn't remark upon it. Instead, he finishes brushing his teeth, spits into the sink, washes it out with water, and then he's gone. He calls from the other room a moment later that they need to leave for practice in a minute, and Naruto looks down to realize that, in the two minutes that have passed since he's entered, he's put the toothpaste on the brush, but he has yet to put the brush in his mouth.

Kami-sama, he must need coffee _really, really_ badly right now, if he's imagining that he actually—

He shoves the brush in his mouth and scrubs hard.

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated since October. And this is like, one page. Supa-mini-page! I will understand if you're pissed, but-- progress! :) Finally.

Plus, now I am in the mood to write this story. I was thinking of it all day, of how it should go from here. Think of it like... an amuse-bouche!


	10. Chapter 10

_"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you."_

_Roger Ebert_

* * *

Naruto closes his eyes, trying to block out the world and think clearly. Instead, Sasuke's face appears, and his eyes fly open to glare fiercely at the ground, letting out a slight growl of frustration. Again, he snaps his eyes shut, clenching his fists and eyelids so tightly he sees white stars.

All the muscles in his body tense as he consciously thinks of not thinking of Sasuke. But it's hard not to, and Naruto can't stop his mind from conjuring images from this morning, from the bathroom, when he— he doesn't even want to think about it.

"Are you trying to pass a big one or something?" a voice from overhead asks, mock-seriously.

Naruto opens his eyes to see Kakashi looming over him, a bemused look on his one eye, hands stuffed in his pockets. Immediately, Naruto shuts his eyes again.

"Go away," Naruto growls, shifting slightly in the cross-legged position meditation has forced him into. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Naruto tries to concentrate on his fluctuating chakra, and ignore the man next to him.

"You know, I could never leave an unprotected child in these… ah," Kakashi looks around at the training grounds, which run right by a busy street. In fact, only a couple of stores down is the precinct police station. Still, Kakashi continues, "…this treacherous area…"

Naruto doesn't even open his eyes again, though he knows that Kakashi has shifted back from his position over Naruto. "Shut up, sensei," he snipes. "I'm concentrating."

Sadly, the only thing that seems to come to mind is the one thing he's trying to keep out of it. A snapshot of black eyes, dark hair, a constant (oftentimes irking) smirk coalesce into features and then into Sasuke's face. A strange, slightly unpleasant but mostly just uncomfortable feeling arises and Naruto struggles not to squirm. Instead, he opens his eyes and glares out at the tree straight across from him at the edge of the clearing. He wishes he had heat vision.

"Now, now, Naruto, that's no way to treat your teacher," Kakashi replies lightly, crossing his arms across his chest and probably smiling behind his mask.

"Sensei, can you just tell me what you want?"

Now that he knows that he has Naruto's attention, Kakashi circles around his pupil's back until he reaches Naruto's front. When he does, he squats down until he is eye-level with Naruto and smiles (at least, as far as Naruto can tell). Naruto frowns back.

"You weren't at practice today," Kakashi replies.

The frown on Naruto's face deepens, the wrinkles on his forehead now prominent, but the look in his eyes is confused. "I was there, Kakashi-sensei. You saw me. I practiced with you. You almost killed me with a shruiken. Again."

Kakashi's one eye seems to wink before it looks to the side in an attempt to seem contemplative. "Yes, well… Perhaps you were there, but you weren't really there."

Naruto stares at him blankly. "I was there, Kakashi-sensei. You were the one who was late. Again!"

A chuckle escapes from behind the mask. "Sometimes people get lost on the road of life, and shinobi are no exception. But eventually we all arrive at our destination. Do you know what I mean, Naruto?"

Naruto rolls his eyes. "You mean you were at one of your girlfriends' houses and forgot to set your alarm?"

The chuckle deepens. "Oh, I might have a few friends of the female variety, but I can assure you that none of them are girls. But that's not what I'm trying to say."

Naruto, however, annoyed with Kakashi's insistence on remaining incomprehensible, is already getting up. "Well, when you figure it out, find me."

* * *

Naruto never ever thought that he'd end up here, of all places. This place was so far from his plan that it was practically in another world, and he's just about as lost in it as if he really were in one. Another world, that is.

The Great Konoha Library is not Naruto's friend. In fact, he's surprised that he even knew where it was. But it just so happened that the library had finally come in handy, and for two entirely different reasons.

One, because he knows that here is where Fujiwara is going to be spending his Thursday afternoon, after his shift in border patrol on the Northwest portion of the wall, and Tsunade will be happy to know that Naruto is still following up on his assignment. And two…

Well, that's why he's lost. Where would one find a book on— argh, Naruto growls slightly and frowns deeply, barely even wanting to think of the, the — . Naruto spins around in between the shelves, before storming off down one row, eyes flickering over the different titles, but nothing catches his eye.

He has only about an hour before Fujiwara arrives, and he doesn't want to leave before his mark gets there, so he needs to kill some time— and answer some questions, while he's at it. Finally, something that looks vaguely like the kind of thing he would want appears in front of him, and he heads down the row before coming to a stop before rows of titles that all have the one word he doesn't want to admit to being afraid of reading on their spines.

There is a strange twisting in his gut as he stands before the shelf, hands not reaching out for a single book, as a question he doesn't want answered, and hardly even wants to ask himself, comes to mind.

Is he attracted to Sasuke?

He very nearly chokes on his own spit.

Is he gay?

* * *

Hmm, questions, questions. I hate middling chapters (when they are neither in love or admitting it). I bet you guys do, too. Oh, well. Let's see where this goes. Btw, I am addicted to the Japanese version of Girlfriend, the Avril Lavigne song.


End file.
